This disclosure relates to processing electronic signals transmitted through computer networks, and more specifically to distributing digital picture data through a computer network to a plurality of server computing devices and processing electronic purchase signals associated therewith.
At least some known websites (“picture marketplace websites”) enable users to sell or license (“commercialize”) pictures that the users generate. For example, a user may generate pictures using a camera built into their smart phone. Known picture marketplace websites generally require the user to generate an account with the website, upload the user-generated pictures to the website, enter prices for each of the pictures, and enter information about a bank account associated with the user. Multiple users then browse a directory of the user-generated pictures on the website and purchase rights (e.g., a license) to use one or more of the pictures. When a purchaser purchases rights to one or more of the pictures, the purchaser initiates a financial transaction to transfer an amount of money equal to the price from a bank account of the purchaser to the bank account of the user. For these known picture marketplace websites, a user must individually upload the same pictures to each website in order for the pictures to be available for viewing on each respective website. Additionally, the user must set the pricing information and maintain up-to-date bank account information on each of the respective websites. Uploading each new picture that the user wishes to commercialize to each picture marketplace website over time is cumbersome and labor-intensive.